1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand grips and more particularly pertains to tool hand grips which may be adapted for providing a hand grip for pole-handled joint taping tube which increases leverage and frictional engagement between a user's hand and the tube's shank thereby improving tool control and reducing hand strain and user fatigue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool hand grips is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool hand grips heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving a user's grip on a tool are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for providing a hand grip for pole-handled joint taping tube which increases leverage and frictional engagement between a user's hand and the tube's shank thereby improving tool control and reducing hand strain and user fatigue in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,775 to Petty discloses a hand grip for use on handle bars of a motor vehicle which has a hand-gripping section having a finger-gripping means defining intersecting planar surfaces and palm-gripping means defining a semi-circular area having spaced ribs therealong, a torus-shaped thumb guard at one end and a bulbous section at the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,737 to Rico describes a vibration damping tool wrap in the form of a flat laminate of specific size and shape so as to conform generally to a tool handle of specific size and shape when wrapped therearound.
The prior art also discloses moldable hand grips as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,155,878 and 4,785,495 both to Dellis which consist of hand grips for applying to motorcycles, bicycles, tools, golf clubs, fishing rods, guns, crutches and the like which can be custom molded to fit exactly to the contours of the user's hand. The grip includes a thermoplastic resin component which is heated to a molding temperature then impressed with the user's hand to produce an individualized grip after hardening of the resin.
Another moldable grip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,024 to Sexton which is comprised of a deformable cover formed of a thermoplastic material which is stable and semi-rigid at normal ambient temperatures and is soft and deformable when heated in boiling water. The cover is attached to an implement handle heated and deformed to the shape required by a specific implement user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a tool hand grip for providing a hand grip for pole-handled joint taping tube which increases leverage and frictional engagement between a user's hand and the tube's shank thereby improving tool control and reducing hand strain and user fatigue.
In this respect, the tool hand grip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a hand grip for pole-handled joint taping tube which increases leverage and frictional engagement between a user's hand and the tube's shank thereby improving tool control and reducing hand strain and user fatigue.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tool hand grips which can be used for providing a hand grip for pole-handled joint taping tube which increases leverage and frictional engagement between a user's hand and the tube's shank thereby improving tool control and reducing hand strain and user fatigue. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for improving a user's grip on a tool. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.